Dear Diary
by Possessed by Degrassi
Summary: Ashley and Manny still like Craig... Manny goes through some pretty hard stuff.. Intense and dramatic, read and find out..
1. Hate

Hey guys! This is my new Degrassi story and hopefully I will finish this one, lol.

I kind of stopped writing the other ones, so maybe I'll go back to writing those. MAYBE!

Well R&R please please please! Alright talk to yall later!

the "¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?" is separating Ashley and Manny's POV!

_

* * *

Dear Diary,_

_ It has been one entire year since Craig cheated on me with Manny. The pain still subsides within my soul and I highly doubt the pain will ever go. After hearing Craig's song, I do feel better and thinking that maybe he is truly sorry for breaking my heart. Sometimes I do not know what to do or how to live my life! HELP!  
_  
Ashley closes he diary and slips under her pillow for safekeeping. She lies down thinking about Craig ... Manny ... and how to go about with everything.  
  
As rest was coming upon her Toby loudly run into her room making her jolt up in surprise, "Toby! What are you doing?!" "Ash, someone is here to see you."  
  
Ashley jumped off her bed and ran downstairs to see who would come and talk to her at 10:00 at night. To her surprise, it was Marco.  
  
"Marco, what are you doing here?" Marco silently walks towards her, "it's Ellie. She is in the hospital, she kind of had to much to drink and was found lying unconscious in her front yard." Ashley's mouth was open in shock, "she's gonna be okay right?" "I don't know, do you want to come and go see her?" Ashley looked down to the floor, "I can't. So I'll see you later."  
  
Marco stared into her eyes and turned away slamming the door behind him.  
  
Ashley ran quickly back upstairs and popped in her Smile Empty Soul cd and drowned her thoughts into the music as she sulked and pitied herself for her selfishness of not seeing a helpless best friend in need.  
  
Nine long hours later Ashley awoke by her mothers yelling that breakfast is ready.  
  
She steps down the stairs and sits down at the table, "Mom, how did you feel when dad left you for a guy?" Her mom gives Ashley some orange juice and stares at a tile on the floor, "well I was hurt and very devastated. The signs were there, but I ignored them. When he finally left, I somewhat felt relieved. So afterwards, I felt as though a large weight has been lifted off my shoulders."  
  
Ashley stands up and gives her mom a kiss on the cheek, "I'm gonna go to school now."  
  
Toby runs after Ashley, "Hey Ash, you okay?"  
  
"Why do you all of a sudden have an interest in my life, just please, leave me alone!"  
  
From a distance, Ashley notices Manny sitting on a bench alone under the tree.  
  
"Can I sit here?" Manny, who is scared and surprised at the same time nods her head.  
  
Manny sighs and looks at Ashley, "Look Ashley, I'm sorry."  
  
"Please Manny, don't give me that. You knew exactly what you were doing and what would happen if I found out. Well guess what, I did!"  
  
"Why did you want to sit here?"  
  
"I just wanted to know something." "Okay."  
  
"When you and Craig were together, was he happy?"  
  
Before Manny could answer they were interrupted by Sully, "So boo, why is it that when we were together you we never fooled around?" Manny looks to Ashley and quickly walks off about to cry.  
  
Sully takes off his shades and smiles as he watched Manny run into people trying to get out of view. "So Ashley, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
Ashley stands up and smacks him, "Go to Hell."

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

In the girls washroom sit Manny crying. I wish I never got with Craig.  
  
Manny lifts her head at the sound of the door opening, "oh my god, did you see Ashley totally smack Sully, poor guy, he has a red handprint on his cheek."  
  
Manny all of a sudden hears two girls laughing at the remark that Sully got smacked. She wiped her eyes and opened up the door to see Paige and Hazel putting makeup on.  
  
"Ashley smacked Sully?"  
  
Paige and Hazel look at her through the mirror, "Yeah." Paige turns around, "Yeah she did, and do you know what was going on? Hazel and me saw you run off. So are you and Ash like buds now?"  
  
Manny walked out of the washroom and slowly headed to her locker to see Jt standing there with red roses.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

As Sully walks away, Ashley sits down at the table thinking.  
  
But Marco interrupted her thoughts, "I can't believe you didn't go to see Ellie. But just for the record, she better, but isn't coming to school."  
  
"Okay, I'll go see her after school. No biggy."

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

The bell starts to ring as everyone heads to the seat in homeroom.  
  
Manny leans over to Jt, "Thanks for the roses, they're beautiful."  
  
"I know you are." Manny laughs lightly, "So tonight?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
As Jt answered her invitation, she sees Craig rushing off. Manny raises her hand, "Mr. Simpson, I need to use the washroom."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Manny gets up and follows Craig, "Craig! Wait!"  
  
Craig turns around, "Manny, what is it?"  
  
"Why aren't you in class, are you ditching?"  
  
"I'm meeting someone."  
  
"Oh. Well. I'll let you go then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Manny watches as Craig runs off and turn a corner to hear a girl giggling.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Paige walks to Ashley, "So hun, what was with you hitting Sully?"  
  
"It was nothing, just him being disrespectful to someone."  
  
"Manny right. Yea I saw. So why you all of a sudden standing up for her?"  
  
Ashley looks up as the bell rings.  
  
Coach Armstrong walks in, "Ok guys, Paige take your seat please. Today we will be discussing Tangent Lines."  
  
Ashley opens her book and in the corner of her eye she sees Craig and Manny talking. "Coach Armstrong, I need to use the washroom."  
  
Ashley steps out and sees Craig running off, and then she hears a girl laughing. She turns to face Manny, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea, thanks." 

Ashley watches as Manny heads off the other way. When she's out of sight, Ashley go back to look for Craig and isn't exactly giddy with what she sees.  
  
As she turned the corner, she saw Craig without a shirt and was making out with a girl who she did not know.  
  
"Craig?"  
  
Craig quickly turns in shock, "Ash, hey."  
  
Ashley picks up his shirt from off the ground and tosses it to him, "I suggest you put this on before Raditch catches you." She rolled her eyes and walked back to class.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Manny started putting makeup on and picking out what to wear to the date with Jt. She hears her mom calling her, "Manuela, James is here." Manny closed her eyes at the sound of her mom calling her that. _That's what Sully calls me._

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
Ashley throws her bag pack on the floor and jumps on her bed. She reaches for her diary and begins to write about what the day held for her.  
  
_ Dear Diary,  
I feel so sad for Manny. I know how it feels to be talked about and feeling alone. I wish that I could just talk to her. I realize now that I don't hate her, which is really weird. Today I saw Craig with this girl, and I think I got jealous. I was the only girl that he has been with who wasn't willing to have sex with him. Sometimes I think that 'What if I didn't stop myself?' Would Craig and I still be together and in love? I'm so confused; I can't believe that I was actually thinking about getting back together with him. I think I'm going to get some sleep. Until tomorrow. Bye._

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
Jt grabs Manny's hand, "I'm having so much fun. So after dinner, what movie would thee lady like to watch?"  
  
Manny pulls her hand away from Jt's, "I don't know. You can choose."  
  
But that didn't disappoint him, "Okay well, I hear the new Spider Man is a great movie."  
  
"Sure, whatever you want."

As Manny and Jt were waiting in line she saw Craig and a new girl from school getting tickets for the same movie, Spider Man.  
  
Craig spotted Manny and walked up to her, "Hey Manny, didn't know that you were gonna be here."  
  
"Yea well, I hear Sp..."  
  
Craig all of a sudden got interrupted Manny, "This is Jordan, she transferred to Degrassi today."  
  
"Oh, nice..."  
  
"Well we got to be going now, movie is gonna start soon." Craig said as he put his arm around Jordan. Then they walked away.  
  
Manny looked at Jt, "I think I should be getting home now."  
  
"But it's only 8 o'clock."  
  
"I know, but Craig..."  
  
"Don't worry about Craig." Jt grabbed Manny's hand, "I'll be you're hero and save you from losers like him. So don't worry."

* * *

Hope that you liked, plz review!! 


	2. Running Away

Thanks for all the review guys! Well here is chapter two and hopefully you'll like it as much as you did with the first!  
  
**The ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿? separates POV's!**  
  
Please read and review this chapter! Aright, talk to you later!

* * *

**Ch.2**  
  
The date with Jt was over and Manny opened the door to a house of chaos. It was 10 o'clock and her little brothers and sisters were still awake and running around. She walked over and picked up her 2-month-old baby Alex, "Hey there, how are you?" She cradled her little baby back and forth while walking upstairs to his crib.  
  
Manny put a little blue blanket over the baby's' body and then she sat in a seat next to the crib. "_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
  
And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring_." 

Before the song was over, Alex was all ready sleeping. Manny stood up and gave a baby a kiss on the cheek, "Sleep tight little one." The Manny walked down to her room and fell asleep in thoughts of Jt.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

It was the next day and Ashley awoke rubbing her eyes and a large yawn. She walked downstairs and saw Manny sitting at the table, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came here to answer your question, the one you asked me yesterday."  
  
"Oh, yea. Right."  
  
Manny stood up and walked over to Ashley, "Well first, I don't know if he was happy. But then again, it was free sex, so I don't know." Manny let out a little laugh.  
  
Ashley looked down at the floor, "So how's the baby?"  
  
"He's great. Maybe some time, if you want to, you can come by and meet him."  
  
Ashley looked up at Manny with a smile, "I'd like that. Thanks. Well we'd better be going to school now." 

When Ashley and Manny arrived at school, they sat at their familiar bench outside under a tree, "So Manny, do you know what's up with Craig and his new love?"  
  
"Umm, well I saw him yesterday at the movies with her. Her name is Jordan."  
  
"So how are you and Craig? What does he think about the baby?"  
  
"We don't hang out much anymore. And, I'd hate to say it, but he hasn't seen the baby, I mean, Alex is the spinning image of Craig."  
  
"So should we team up and makes Craig life a living Hell?"  
  
"I don't know. I still have feelings for him. It hurts me to see him with another girl."

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Manny walked into Simpson's class with Emma running quickly up to her, "so what's this I hear about you and Jt?"  
  
"Well we only went on one date. Nothing more."  
  
"Then why are you coming in late? And where is Jt?"  
  
They both turned around to see Jt with extremely messy hair, "Never wretle a bull dog!". Manny turned and faced Emma, "this morning I was with Ashley talking."  
  
Jt pushed Emma out of the way to get to Manny; "I had a really fun time last night." The whole class started laughing at his remark. "So, maybe we can do it again tonight?"  
  
Manny looked around, "No Jt. I don't think so. I'm busy." She walked away and took her seat at one of the end computers away from everyone and put her head in her hands.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

Jimmy tapped Ashley on the back, "So, are you free tonight? I am doubling with a friend."  
  
Ashley turned around, "I thought you were with Hazel, ask her to go with you."  
  
"Man, that has been over for a month now. So how about it? It'll be just like old times. You and me."  
  
"Well... Fine whatever."  
  
-Lunchtime-  
  
While Manny was looking for table to sit at, she saw people covering their mouths and whispering to the person beside them. She knew they were snickering about her. She quickly dumped her uneaten food in the trash and walked outside and sat down on the front steps crying.  
  
Followed by Jt, he sat down next to her and put his arm around her, "Manny, what's wrong?"  
  
"Jt why do you like me?"  
  
"Because you're nice and beautiful and I really care for you."  
  
Manny moved his arm from off her, "Then why is it that before I changed my look, you never acted like this. You never tried so hard to get my attention. I mean, all the time, I wish I had never done this and just stayed... cute and not hot."  
  
Jt wiped her tears away, "Yeah, you changing your look was a big part of me liking you. But now I actually know you, and I like you."  
  
"Even though I have a baby?"  
  
Jt gave her a comforting hug, "Of course. And i really want to see your baby" 

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
-At the Dot Grill-

Ashley sat beside Jimmy with her arms crossed and a little mad, "So where is this friend of yours and his date, they're like 30 minutes late."  
  
Jimmy looked around, "They'll be here, don't worry."  
  
"I'm not going to wait around. See-ya later Jimmy." Ashley stood up and bumped into Craig, "Craig, hey."  
  
Craig looked at her surprised, "Where are you going? I thought you were joining us."  
  
Ashley looked at Jimmy then back at Craig, "So you and..."  
  
"Jimmy are doubling, yea."  
  
Ashley's mouth dropped open. Now frustrated she turned to Jimmy, "Why did you bring me here? You know that I don't want to see him with that girl."  
  
"Ash, calm down. It's not like that."  
  
"I don't want to be just sitting in front of Craig when he and Jordan are swapping spit. This date is over." Ashley grabs her bag and walks out.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

"Manuela, this house is a mess, do you mind helping out a bit?!" Manny's mom yells as the doorbell rings. Manny's mom opens the door, "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm hoping to see Manny." Ashley says with a welcoming smile.  
  
"Yea, you and every guy at the school. Sure come in."  
  
Manny walks to Ashley, "Ash, why are you here?"  
  
"I was hoping to see your baby."  
  
"Oh. Right. Sure, follow me." Ashley followed Manny upstairs and into a cozy small room with teddy bear wallpaper. Ashley immediately went to the crib and picked up the baby.  
  
"Manny, he is adorable." 

"Yea, I spend a lot of my time here thinking. Just once, I want Craig to realize the responsibilities he put on me. I mean, he's this baby's father. And what hurts me the most is that he acts as though I don't exist. Just a year ago, we were spending every waking hour with each other. It feels like yesterday."  
  
"Manny, don't let your life revolve around him. Trust me Craig is not worth it."  
  
Manny gave Ashley a hug, "I didn't ever think that you and me would ever speak to each other again."  
  
Ashley looked down at the baby, "Wow, he really does look like Craig. Well I'm gonna go now."  
  
Ashley gives Alex a kiss on his forehead and waves goodbye to Manny.  
  
When she gets outside she sees Craig walking back and forth on Manny's porch, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Craig stopped pacing, "better question, what are you doing here at Manny's house?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Whatever. So why did you just ditch Jimmy? You, he has a thing for you again."  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes and bumped shoulders with him as she walked off.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

Craig, who is now sitting downstairs in the living room of Manny's house, stands up as Manny walks down the steps. "Craig, what are you doing here, I mean, I wasn't expecting you... to ever to come here again."  
  
"I know, that's what I thought. But Jt talked to me..."  
  
"You talked to Jt? About what?"  
  
"Jt talked to me and made me realize how much I'm hurting you, so here I am. So can I see the baby or is there a restraining order on me?"  
  
"Sure, and by the way, if you ever came to talk to me, you'd know that's _HIS_ name is Alex."  
  
Manny picked up Alex and gave him a big squeeze then handed him over to Craig.  
  
"Manny, he's cute."  
  
"I know."  
  
Craig put Alex back in the crib and gave Manny a hug, "Sorry that I haven't been there for you." Craig started to kiss her, but she pushed him away.  
  
"You shouldn't, we shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"But Manny I..."  
  
Manny started to raise her voice, "You love me Craig? Is that what you were going to say?" Manny dropped to the ground with her head in her hands crying. 

Craig knelt down in front of her, "Come to my place, it'll be like old time."

"Go to your place?" Manny stood up and pointed at Alex, "This is what happens when I go to your place." Manny pushed Craig into the wall, "Never speak to me agin, I hate you!"  
  
Craig looked at Alex who was staring straight at him, "Um, Manny, maybe I should go."  
  
Manny's mother came running into the room, "Manuela, what with all the yelling?" They both watched as Craig stormed out of the room with out a word. Manny ran and gave her mom a hug.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
**  
Before Ashley went home, she made one last stop at Ellie's house.  
  
Ashley walked into Ellie's room, by no surprise, Ellie and Sean were making out, "Hey El, I guess you're feeling better."  
  
Ellie jumped of her bed and gave Ashley a hug with a big smile on her face, "Ash, I'm so glad to see you. I'm glad you came. So tell me, what's new in your life, it feels as though we haven't talked in forever."  
  
__

_Dear Diary,_

_ I'm so glad Ellie is doing well. She'll be at school tomorrow. A strange thing happened, I saw Craig at Manny's porch, and his eyes looked as though he had been crying for days. And I'm not even going to mention the date with Jimmy. What was he thinking when he tried to go on a double date with Craig. I think I'm going insane; Craig is everywhere I go and all he thinks about. When I'm not near him I want him, but I when I am near him, I completely despise him. Strange or what?_

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

The next day, Manny came running up to Ashley, "I have something I need to say."  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
"Well first of all, last night Craig finally saw the baby, but then he kissed..."  
  
"He kissed you?!"  
  
"Yea. I mean, for the longest time I felt as though what was missing in me was him. But now, I just want to get away from here, get away from him and make a new start some where else."  
  
"Manny, what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Well I asked my mom and she said okay."  
  
"Okay to what exactly?" Ashley said starting to get worried.  
  
"Well, I'll be leaving Degrassi tomorrow, today is my last day."  
  
"What about Jt?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thanks! AznSuGar272 


	3. Dreaming of You

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Ok well this chapter has Jt POV!!!  
**The "¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?" separates POV's**  
Enjoy! Please read and review!!

* * *

**Ch3**  
  
Manny gave Mr. Simpson a note saying that today was her last day and that she'll be returning all her books. Mr. Simpson looked up at her after reading the note, "I'm sorry that you'll be leaving. All your friends will miss."  
  
Manny held tears in and she sighed, "I don't think so Mr. Simpson."  
  
Mr. Simpson watched as she slowly took her seat without talking to anyone. He then stood up as the bell rang and the class started settling down, "Well I have some sad news. Manny Santos is moving, and today is her last day. So please comfort her and be the caring Degrassi students that I know you are."  
  
The whole class turned and looked at Manny. Jt raised his hand, "Mr. Simpson, can I talk to Manny out in the hall for a second?"  
  
"Sure Jt."  
  
Jt walked out the door with Manny following slowly.  
  
"Manny, why are you leaving?"  
  
"I just think It's time for a change. Make a new start where everyone doesn't know that I'm a big screw up."  
  
"But I'm going to miss you Manny."  
  
"Sorry Jt, but that's not a good enough reason for me to stay in this stupid town being know as a slut. Okay? Jt, I want to be happy, I want to smile, I always feel depressed and I just want friends who won't judge me and label me."  
  
"I can make you smile."  
  
Manny put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry Jt. I've made my decision, so please, just say goodbye."  
  
Jt blankly stood there not saying a word.  
  
Manny kissed his cheek, "goodbye Jt." She went back to class and Jt slid down the wall and started crying.  
  
The bell rang and Manny walked out and saw Jt curled up crying, but she just brushed him like dirt on her shoulder and went to her next class. 

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

Jt entered his house and noticed his mom taking a nap on the couch. He looked at the TV and saw a familiar movie on, _Selena_. Jt put on a half smile as he sat down to watch the end. He then heard a sad song playing, and he fell asleep with the lyrics being burned in his head. From listening to the song all he could think about was Manny.  
  
_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_  
  
_I stay up and think of you_  
  
_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
  
thinking of me too  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight_  
  
_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Wonder if you ever see me and I  
  
wonder if you know I'm there (am I there, am I?)  
  
If you looked in my eyes would you see what's inside  
  
would you even care?  
  
I just wanna hold you close but so far  
  
all I have are dreams of you_  
  
_So I wait for the day (wait for the day)  
  
to take the courage to say how much I love you  
  
Yes I do  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Corazon  
  
No puedo dejar de pensar en ti  
  
Como te necesito_  
  
_Mi amor, como te extrano  
  
(translation:  
  
Sweetheart  
  
I can't stop thinking of you  
  
How I need you  
  
My love, how I miss you)  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you_  
  
_And I still can't believe  
  
that you came up to me and said I love you  
  
I love you too  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow (till tomorrow) and for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
than here in my room  
  
Dreaming with you endlessly_  
  
Jt abruptly woke up by his mom chopping some meant for dinner, "Well hi there James, a young pretty girl came over here, she came and brought you that." Jt's mother pointed with the knife at a note on the coffee table.  
  
Jt picked it up and opened and read it:

__

__

__

_Hey Jt, _

_I just wanted to tell you that whenever I'm around you, I do feel good. I'm going to miss you. And you are my hero. I wanted to let you know before I leave, so I better go before I make my family miss the flight. Bye.  
  
Love Always, _

_ Manny Santos_

Jt brought the note to is face and it smelt just like Manny's hair. He tucked the note in his pocket and ran to his mom, "Mom, I'll be a little late for dinner."  
  
With that said, he rushed out the door and ran as fast as he can to Manny's house.  
  
Manny buckled Alex into his car seat and gave him a pacifier to suck on until they get to the airport.  
  
From a distance she heard someone shouting her name. And out of nowhere Jt popped out.  
  
"Jt, what are you doing here? I'm about to go."  
  
"Manny, you can't leave. Please."  
  
Manny brushed her hair behind her ear with her fingers, "Jt, you should go. Don't make this hard for me."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you. You'll break my heart if you go."  
  
Manny folded her arms and started crying, "Jt why are you doing this to me? You're great I know you are. But if I stay here longer, I'll do something I'll regret. I mean I already want to die as it is, so please go home. My parents are waiting for me."  
  
Jt gave Manny a hug. They stood there in each other's arms for about five minutes. Manny slowly turned from Jt and waved solemnly to him.  
  
Jt watched as she walked to the car and as the car drove away in setting sun.  
  
When the car disappeared, he walked to the porch of Manny's used-to-be home and sat there by the door holding the note from Manny by his heart.  
  
By the time it was pitch dark, the note that Manny has given him was soaking wet with tears.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

Ashley was taking a walk around the neighbor hood to clear her thoughts. She came upon Manny's house and decided to say goodbye to Manny.  
  
She walks up to the door and sees Jt crying, "Jt, are you okay?"  
  
"Manny's gone. Does it look like I'm okay?"  
  
"Oh Jt, I'm so sorry." Ashley knelt down in front of him and gave him a hug, "She's going to come back, it's gonna be alright. So wipe those tears away and come, you can spend the night at my place."  
  
Jt slowly stood up, "Hey Ashley, do you know how it feels to lose someone you love?"  
  
Ashley's eyes widened at the word love. She looked out on the sidewalk and saw Craig and Jordan walking hand in hand. "Yea Jt, I know exactly how it feels."  
  
"Does the feeling ever go away?"  
  
Ashley's eyes to well up in tears, "No." Ashley extended out her hand to Jt, "I'm here for you Jt."  
  
Jt looked at Manny's house one last time and silently walked with Ashley to her house. 

They finally arrived at her house, "Hey ash."  
  
Ashley turned around.  
  
"You're a really great friend. Thank you."  
  
Ashley smiled and went to go call Jt's mom.  
  
Toby came walking down the stairs in his pajamas, "Jt, I didn't know you were gonna be spending the night over. Well come on, let's go play some video games on my computer."  
  
"I'd rather not. I think I'm gonna hang out with Ashley."  
  
"Whatever." Told went back upstairs and back into his room.  
  
Ashley came back, "You're mom said it's alright to sleep over, she'll be here to bring your stuff. Come here, follow me." Ashley led Jt to her room.  
  
"Wow, I never been in here. It has style"  
  
"Aahaha thanks. So Jt how are you feeling?"  
  
Jt sat down on her bed, "Not so good. I really miss her. She always confided in me."  
  
Ashley stoked his face, "I'm sorry Jt."  
  
Mrs. Kerwin came in, "Well Jt, your mom is here and she brought your stuff. She says to behave yourself and that she loves you."  
  
"Uhhh thanks Mrs.Kerwin."  
  
Ashley closed the door, "So now what?"  
  
Jt sniffled, "I think I just want to be alone for a while."  
  
"Sure, you can sleep in my bed tonight, I'll be downstairs if you want to talk. Good night." Ashley kissed Jt's cheek and left her room.  
  
As Ashley left, Jt broke down in tears. _Manny why did you have to leave me?_

* * *

Thanks for reading it, I hope you enjoyed it! Review and tell me what you think! 


	4. Little Rose

Hey guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I hope that your liking the story! Please read and review when you're done. I would really like to know what you think about it! All right! Enjoy this chapter!  
  
**The "¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?" separates the POV's!**

* * *

**Ch4**  
  
At Degrassi the next day, Jt slowly and quietly sat in his seat and stares at where Manny's seat was.  
  
Mr. Simpson walked in and Jt turns his chair to face him. Standing beside Mr. Simpson was an angelic vision (in Jt's eyes). A tall, slender, brunette, blue eyes, girl smiled as she looked around.  
  
"This is Rosetta Ronalds. Would you like to tell them about yourself Rosetta?"  
  
Rosetta stepped forward with a cheerful smile, "Well my name is Rosetta, I'm Italian and from Italy. My name means little rose. I love art and singing and I'm very happy all the time."  
  
Mr. Simpson pointed at Manny's used-to-be seat, "Thank you Rosetta, you may sit there."  
  
Rosetta gracefully walked over to her assigned seat and smiled at everyone as she passed. Emma turned her chair to her, "nice to meet you, I'm Emma."  
  
"Hi Emma." 

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

Ashley sat down at the lunch table with Ellie and Sean, "You know Ellie, Jt is pretty hurt by Manny leaving."  
  
"He'll be fine, I mean, Manny is nothing more then a one night stand."  
  
"Ellie!"  
  
Sean laughed and cut in the argument, "Ashley, geez calm down. You know Manny was with Craig when he was your boyfriend. Why all of a sudden you're sticking up for her?"  
  
"Well Sean, she is a person and not a boy toy."  
  
"Well someone has to be it."  
  
Ashley picked up her soda and poured it all over Sean, "That better have taught you a lesson to not talk about girls like that!" Ashley walked off with the whole cafeteria laughing and taking pictures of Sean 

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

Jt slowly approached Rosetta, "Hi, I'm Jt."  
  
"Oh hi, I saw you in homeroom, nice to meet you. Hey how about we go The Dot, we passed, my mother and me, while driving?. I hear it is a cool hangout."  
  
"Uhhh... Sure sounds... great."  
  
"You know you can say no if you want." Rosetta said still smiling.  
  
"I'll be there. Well... on second thought, I'll take a rain check."  
  
"Okay, but here's my number if you decide to change your mind." Rosetta gave Jt her number and winked as she walked to her enxt class.  
  
** -In Washington-  
**  
Manny went to the kitchen of her new home and saw her mom making breakfast.  
  
"So Manuela, it is your first day of school."  
  
Manny sat down at the table feeding Alex, "Yea."  
  
Her mom down at her, "What is with your clothes? Why did you change?'  
  
Manny was wearing a normal pair of jeans and a large t-shirt, "Mom, I want friends, I don't want to look like a prostitute." Manny stood up and left for school.  
  
When she got there, she was wandering the large schools halls. She finally found her locker. There was a girl at her locker which was beside Manny's locker, "Are you new?"  
  
Manny looked at her, "Yea."  
  
"So where you from?"  
  
"Canada."  
  
"Wow, up there. I'm Melody."  
  
"Manny."  
  
"So, tonight I'm having a party at my place, you interested? Here." Melody gave Manny an invitation with directions to her house.  
  
"Sure. I'll be there.'

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

Ashley sat outside on the steps gazing at all the different people. Craig then sat down beside her, "So, Manny is gone."  
  
Ashley rolled her eyes, "Yea, so. What do you want Craig? Where's Jordan."  
  
"Getting some water. She can't keep her hands off."  
  
"Yea and you can't keep your hands off of anyone."  
  
"Ash what is your problem. I'm trying to talk to you."  
  
Ashley stood up and smacked Craig, "Craig, you don't care for anyone but yourself!" 

"See Ash, this is it!"

"What?"

"This, you, this is the reason i cheated on you. Bitch." Craig touched his face where Ashley sleeped him. Ashley quickly ran off again.

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

****  
  
Manny was in her room deciding how to dress for the party later that night. She pulled out a loose pair of jeans and a large red shirt and laid it on her bed. She also took out a small denim mini skirt and a halter top from out of her closet and laid it next to her other outfit. Manny stood there staring at whicht outfit to choose.  
  
If she chose the 'large' outfit, no one would label her as a slut.  
  
But she wanted to make friends and have a good time, so if she chose she 'sexy' outfit, she'd fit in with others. 

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

****  
  
Jt was lying on his bed staring at the blankness of his ceiling. His thoughts wondered off to memories he had with Manny. A memory dawned on him, it was before she changed her attire.  
  
_Emma looked at Jt and Manny, "Come on guys, you said that you would ply the parts of Romeo and Juliet."_  
  
_Manny started laughing, "Yea but I didn't think Jt would be my Romeo."_  
  
_Emma crossed her arms, "Manny, the kiss only lasts for like two seconds."_  
  
_Manny looked at Jt in his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him.  
  
Emma smiled, "Only two seconds."  
  
But only after a second Manny pulled away laughing hard, "Ew jt, what is with the horrible breath?"  
  
Jt pulled out garlic from his pocket, "I used this."_  
  
_Manny collapsed in Jt's lap laughing hard and asking Emma to get her some soda fast._  
  
Jt laughed as he thought about how Manny looked so happy. 

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Manny knocked on the door to the addressed house to where the party was. Melody opened the door and checked out Manny's outfit. "Hot outfit babe."  
  
Manny walked through the door with a big smile as the guys turned to stare. Manny brushed her denim mini after some guys tripped and spilt chips everywhere.  
  
A guy with blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes approached Manny, "Hey girl, I'm Jake. And you?"  
  
"Manny."  
  
"That's a unique name. But exotic non the less."  
  
Manny laughed as he extended out his hand, "Care to dance."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Melody grabbed Manny from the crowd, "oh my god, do you know who you're dancing with?"  
  
Manny was still dancing around, "Yea, Jake. He's pretty hot isn't he?" Manny went back and started dancing with Jake again.  
  
Jake put his hands on her waist and led her a couch in the crowded living room. Manny sat down beside him, held him face and started kissing him.  
  
Melody interrupted and handed them a bottle of beer.  
  
Jake watched as Manny finished her 7th bottle, "Manny, you're a party animal."  
  
"Yea I am." Manny grabbed Jake's wrist and led him to a bedroom and closed the door for complete privacy.

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Ashley was over at Jimmy's place, "I'm sorry for just walking out on you, I had a rough day."  
  
"It's alright. We're alone now."  
  
"Jimmy where do you see you and me going?"  
  
"Look Ash, I don't understand it, but I'm falling head over heels for you all over again."  
  
Ashley's eyes got wide at the thought of her and Jimmy being a couple again. "Well Jimmy, I guess we can try again."  
  
Jimmy smiled and leaned in to kiss Ashley, but she pulled away, "This is a little weird for me, so please Jimmy, don't go so fast."

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Jt looked at Rosetta's number thinking that maybe he should call. Manny is never going to come back;_ I can't waste my time thinking about her_. Jt picked up the phone and called her.  
  
"Ronalds residence, speaking?"  
  
"Hey Rosetta this is Jt from school."  
  
"Jt, hey, I'm so glad you called. So tomorrow?"  
  
Jt looked back at a picture of Manny that was sitting on his lamp stand, "tomorrow."

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Ashley got home from Jimmy's and pulled out her diary from her under her cold pillow.  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
All that I can say is that Jimmy and me are back together. Scary. But who knows, this may work, but I just don't feel a connection between us. Only time will tell._  
  
Ashley sighed and put her diary back in its hiding place.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think, so review, it's not gonna hurt you. LoL! 


	5. Got It

Thanks for all the reviews!! I really do hope that you're enjoying this story! And that this chapter is as great as the rest!! ENJOY!  
  
**THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES JIMMY POV!**

**THE "¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?" SEAPARATES POV'S**

* * *

**CH5**  
  
Jake held Manny as they were under the covers. Manny sat up using the blanket to cover herself. She looked around the room with her eyes and noticed that they were in Melody's room. Manny put her clothes back on opened up the door.  
  
Jake jumped out of bed, and shut the door, "Manny, where are you going?"  
  
Manny leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips, "I think I should go now. But I'll see you later." Manny looked at Jake up and down, "And don't forget to out your clothes on."  
  
Jake stroked her hair and then opened the door and let her leave. Manny stumbled around the house giggling trying to find the front door. It was 2 am and the party was still going.  
  
Melody jumped in front of her, "Manny, four hours ago, did I see you and Jake go in my room?"  
  
"No, of course not." Manny couldn't stop smiling and giggling.  
  
"Damn Manny, I think you drank a little bit too much." Melody helped Manny up and to her home.  
  
** -Next Day-**  
  
Jt rang the doorbell of Rosetta's home, "Jt, you look hot."  
  
"Uhhh, thanks, an you look stunning.."  
  
Rosetta grabbed his hand and walking quickly to The Dot, "c'mon Jt, we don't have all day, let's get this party started." 

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

Jimmy sat next to Ashley on her bed, "So Ash, you okay?"  
  
"Jimmy I'm going to be honest, I don't see you and me going anywhere. Times are just different now. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be Ash, it's all good. Later." Jimmy kissed Ashley on her cheek the left with a big smile. Ashley watched him suspiciously as he closed the door shut.

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Manny woke up and held her head as she walked to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her face was pale she felt woozy. She stepped out of the bathroom and smelt some food her mom was cooking. Manny took and deep breath of the smell, then had a sudden urge to puke.

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
"Oh Jt, from the second I saw you in Simpson's, I new that we would be together having fun, going on dates." Rosetta said with a dreamy look on her face  
  
"Uhhh, yea same here."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Listen Rosetta, you're really nice, but I kind of still have feeling for someone else."  
  
"Manny?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Well some girl named Ashley talked to me telling me to be considerate about your feelings because you are still hung up on some girl who recently moved."  
  
"She talked to you about that?"  
  
"Yea, she seemed pretty cool."

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Ashley was over at Ellie's house, "So El, how about we go to the movies tonight, just me and you. I think we can use some bonding time."  
  
"Ash, that sounds fun, except I'm going to Sean's house for a party. You can come if you want, and bring a date."  
  
"Oh okay. Well maybe I'll be there. Well I'm gonna go to talk to Craig, bye."

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Jt was walking Rosetta home, "I'm sorry that I wasn't myself. You must probably think that I'm a boring date."  
  
"Well actually I'm thinking the opposite. I'd love to do this again sometime." Rosetta kissed Jt on the cheek, "Bye."  
  
Jt waved at she walked to her door alone.

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
After an hour of puking, Manny finally got up and left the bathroom. When she stepped out she saw her mother with her hands on her hips, "Manuela, did you go to that party and get drunk?"  
  
"Mom, not now, I don't feel good."  
  
"I take that as a yes. Things are different here. You need to straighten up yourself. I have to go now."  
  
"Wait where are you going?"  
  
"America isn't cheap, I have a job now."  
  
"So I have to take care of Alex by myself?"  
  
"Yes, an today you are going to stay home and watch him, and maybe find a babysitter. He's your respon..."  
  
"MOM! Whatever, I'll take care of it." Manny bumped her mom's shoulder as she went to go feed Alex his breakfast.

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
On the way to Craig's, Ashley saw Jt sitting on the porch of Manny's old house thinking. Ashley walked to him, "Hey Jt, do you live here now? You know, you can't live your life around her. Only time heals this kind of pain."  
  
Jt looked up, "Thank you."  
  
"Ashley walked and sat next to him, "For what?"  
  
"For letting Rosetta know that I'm hurt."  
  
Ashley put an arm around him, "That's what sisters are for."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jt, I now see you as my little brother, and I'm here for you when you need to talk and stuff."  
  
"Thanks Ash."  
  
"It's the weekend we should be having fun. I was gonna go to Craig's to straighten some things up but instead, how about you come with me to Sean's tonight as my date?"  
  
"Well I don't have anything to do, so sure."  
  
"Great, come on."

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
**  
Jimmy skipped all the way to Craig's. Jimmy knocked on the door and Joey answered it, "Jimmy, what a surprise. Come in, Craig is in the garage with Marco."  
  
"Great, okay."  
  
Jimmy walked into the garage, "Craig my man, got it."  
  
Marco looked up, "Got what?"  
  
Jimmy scratched his head, "Marco you're my friend and all, but this is something between me and Craig. Maybe you should go."  
  
"Sure, you two boys talk. See you later Craig. Jimmy."  
  
Craig and Jimmy both waved and waited in anticipation for Marco to exit the room. The door closed and they heard Marco say 'goodbye' to Joey. Craig jumped off of the couch and ran to Jimmy, "Alright man let's see it Jimmy."

* * *

Hmmm, what is Jimmy and Craig so excited about? Wait for the next chapter to see! HAHA, cliffhanger! Sorry, I love doing this to you, but you must already know what it is. Well, if ya don't, you will soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! 


	6. Ecstasy

Thanks for reviewing everyone! Enjoy this chapter!

**THE "¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?" SEPARATES POV's**

* * *

**CH6**  
  
Ashley walked into Sean's house and some techno music was blasting through the speakers. Jt walked in behind her looking at the older kids in Ashley's grade that he didn't know.  
  
Ellie gave Ashley a hug, "Ash, great you came. And you brought Jt as a date?"  
  
"Yea, I think he needed to get out some."  
  
"Yeaaa... Sure, come in."  
  
Sean came and wrapped his arms around Ellie, "I miss you, you left me alone to dance by myself."  
  
Ellie laughed, "Sorry." Ellie put her hands on Sean's arms, "So Ash, catch ya later."  
  
Ashley looked at Jt, "Come on, and lets have some fun." Ashley walked beside Ellie and Sean and her and Jt started dancing. 

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

****  
  
Manny was watching television when she heard someone knocking on the door. She glanced at the clock and noticed that school was over. She opened the door and it was Jake.  
  
"Jake hey. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Are you alone?"  
  
"Yea, just watching tv, why?"  
  
Jake pushed Manny up against the wall and started kissing her on her neck. Alex started crying and Jake stopped kissing Manny, "You have a baby brother?"  
  
"Not exactly, Manny picked up Alex and walked back to Jake, "This is Alex, my... my... neighbors baby, I'm babysitting while they're away on vacation."  
  
"Oh, he's cute. So why don't you put him back in his crib and we go to your room."  
  
"I would, but my mom will be home soon."  
  
"Come on, we'll go fast."  
  
Manny laughed, "I'll see you later Jake." Manny kissed Jake on the cheek while holding Alex, "Bye." 

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Ashley and Jt were both dancing hard and having a good time, "Jt, I'm gonna get a drink, I'll be right back." Ashley went in the kitchen and looked for some drinks. She opened the fridge and all she saw was vodka. Sean came beside Ashley, "Having fun?"  
  
Ashley smiled at him, "Yea, tons."  
  
Sean picked up a bottle of vodka and walked back to Ellie. Ashley watched Sean and Ellie drink and make out.  
  
Ashley filled a cup with water and accidentally spilt some on the floor. She looked around the cupboards looking for a napkin and found a small brown box. She opened the box and found bags of E. She remember the first time she took E, it was horrible.. Ashley opened one bag and took out one pill and dropped it in her water to dissolve.  
  
She walked back to Jt, "Man is it hot in here, I'm gonna go outside and get some air."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ashley went outside and closed the door behind her. She turned around with the cup to her lips. Surprised, she saw a policeman looking down at her.  
  
"I'll be taking that cup." The policeman put the cup down to the dogs nose and the dog started barking, "Miss, you have some illegal drugs in this drink.  
  
Ashley stood there stiff looking in his eye.  
  
He slightly pushed her away from the door, "This party is over."  
  
The policeman kicked the door and him and his reinforcements rushed in with flashlights yelling, "This party is over! Everyone stay where you are!"  
  
Outside, a policeman was holding Ashley's shoulder so she wouldn't run.  
  
**-at police station-**  
  
Ashley and the rest of the people from the party sat in a jailed area. Ellie turned to Ashley, "I can't believe we're in here."  
  
"How can you not? Your boyfriend had about ten pounds of Ecstasy."  
  
"Sean would never..."  
  
Sean cut in, "El, I did. And now I'm stuck in here for the rest of the year. Man, my social worker is not gonna be happy."  
  
Ellie's mouth dropped, "Sean I can't believe this!"  
  
A policeman came walking up to the cell, "Ashley Kerwin and James Yorke, your parents are here."  
  
As they were getting out Jay stood up, "What if my parents are too stoned to know that i'm in here?"

"Well Jay, this isn't the first time to be here for you."  
  
Jay laughed.  
  
**-At home-**  
  
Ashley got out of the car and started upstairs, "Ms. Ashley Kerwin, come here!"  
  
Ashley walked back downstairs, "Is this gonna take long, I'm tired."  
  
"Were you going to take Ecstasy? If so, I think we need to put you back into counseling for you to stop this. I'm tired of this attitude and you being drunk, depressed, and having sex."  
  
"Mom, I'm not having sex! And no, I don't need counseling!" Anger was boiling in Ashley; she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and went upstairs to her room.  
  
Ashley slammed the door angry at the world. She stuck her hand under her pillow to write in her diary. She couldn't feel anything. She pushed her pillow off of he bed and there was no sign of her diary. _What could have happened to it?_

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

Craig and Jimmy both waved and waited in anticipation for Marco to exit the room. The door closed and they heard Marco say 'goodbye' to Joey. Craig jumped off of the couch and ran to Jimmy, "Alright let's see it Jimmy."  
  
Jimmy pulled the diary from his pocket, "Here ya go man. With this you can have the ultimate revenge on Ashley. I mean, you now know her thoughts."  
  
Craig grabbed it from Jimmy's hand and randomly opened it to a page, "Alright, here he go:"  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
Today is Paige's sixtieth birthday party that Spinner has been planning. Today at school, Craig sang the most romantic song to me telling me that he loves me. The first time I tired to have sex with my boyfriend, Jimmy, didn't go so well, but now, me and Craig feel right together. So tonight, hopefully, I'll lose my virginity to the love of my life Craig... Hope it goes well. Well diary, i'll tell you all about it aferwards. bye._  
  
Craig closed the diary after reading that entry aloud, "Aw shit."  
  
Jimmy looked at Craig, "What's wrong?"  
  
"After reading that entry, I don't think I can hurt her. I mean she was in love with me."

"Craig, don't chicken out, okay lemme see it, there's got to be something in here about you that'll make you mad and want to go along with it."  
  
"Jimmy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I still love Ash."

* * *

AHHH! All right, keep on reading to find out what happens next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think about it! Laters! 


	7. I'm sorry

Thanks for the reviews guys!! This chapter took me a while to write, so enjoy it!

**THT "¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?" SEPARATES POV's**

**THERE IS CRAIG'S POV**

* * *

**CH7**  
  
The next day Craig left his house and went for a walk. He went over to Jordan's for a surprise visit.  
  
Jordan has a two-story house, so Craig climbed on a nearby tree, jumped onto the roof, and slowly opened the window to her becroom. Jordan was lying on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Craig quickly jumped onto her bed disturbing her concentration.  
  
"Craig! What in God's name are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to see my lovely."  
  
"Oh okay." Jordan looked over at the door, "Well my parents are home."  
  
"Oh? I didn't see a car." Craig put his arms around her and his head on her shoulder looking into her eyes.  
  
"Craig."  
  
"What? I thought that you'd be happy to see me."  
  
"I am. But..."  
  
Sully came into Jordan's room, "Jordan where do you put the con...doms... Craig, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Sully? Jordan?"  
  
Jordan stood up, "Craig, I'm sorry."  
  
"What? Are you cheating on me with, with Sully?"  
  
Jordan pushed Sully out of her room, "No of course not."  
  
"Were you guys about to have sex!?"  
  
"No, Craig listen to me, it's not like that."  
  
"Whatever. I don't want to hear it. You know, you told me that you loved me, that meant something to me." Craig started to tear up. "I loved you!" Craig opened the window and ran home.

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
**   
Manny called up Jake but only got his answering machine, "Jake, hey baby. Listen, my mom will be working late today. And it's Saturday. So come over. Okay so I'll you then. Bye." Manny hung up the phone and picked it back up and called Ashley.

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
Ashley woke up by the continuing ringing of her phone. Ashley's hand lazily searched for the phone and brought to her ear, "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's Manny."  
  
Ashley's eyes widened and she sat up, "Manny, hey, how are you doing?"  
  
"Not so good."  
  
"What's going on over there?"  
  
"Well I thought that if I moved to a new town or city, that things will change. But they haven't. I'm still me."  
  
"Manny, when you say you're still you, what do you mean?"  
  
"Well, first I dress the same, I get drunk, go to parties, pick up guys, and have sex."  
  
"Manny, you're a year younger then me and you have gotten laid tons of times. I think you need to stop before your health is at risk."  
  
"How's Craig?"  
  
"He's great, still madly in love with this Jordan character. Listen I'm really tired, so I'll call you back some other time."

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Manny hung up the phone and looked around at her new home. _Is this really a place that I want to be staying at? I miss Degrassi_

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Craig ran to his garage and saw Jimmy still reading Ashley's diary. Craig snatched the diary out of Jimmy's hand, "you have no right to read this!"  
  
"Craig calm down, I found out some totally cool stuff that you can spread through school."  
  
"I don't wanna hear it, just go."  
  
"Craig..."  
  
"Just go!"  
  
"All right, you need to chill man."

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Jt went to his room and plopped down on his bed. He grabbed the picture of Manny from off the lamp stand, "wish you were here... Manuela Santos." Jt sighed and put the picture back and started hugging his pillow.

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Craig sat down on the couch and started touching it remembering that it's where he and Manny had sex. He opened Ashley diary and decided to read some of her latest entries:  
  
_Dear Diary,_

_ My heart is broken. It feels as though sharp nails have dug into my flesh, grabbed my heart, and tore it out as I watched myself in the mirror as blood and darkness covers me. I found out that Craig and little miss Manny Santos have been having sex behind my back. What made Craig want to do this? I mean, we were like the perfect couple. We were together and in love. What went wrong?  
_  
Craig noticed that the page was a bit stiff and crinkly, probably when Ashley was writing it, she was also crying. Craig closed it and threw the diary onto the floor. He put his hands on his eyes and flung his head back so that it rested on the back of the couch. _Man, now I know how Ashley feels when someone she loves fucking cheats on her._ Craig started to fall asleep.  
  
**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

Ashley woke up and went downstairs, "mom, I didn't do anything illegal at that party ya know."  
  
"I know, but you were going too. They found some E in your water. And if I'm not mistaken, you took E before." Ashley's mom said with a smile on her face. "Well I got to go to work. See you later."  
  
Toby came walking down to the kitchen, "Hey Ash, you okay?"  
  
"I'm just a little worried about Manny."

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Manny gave Alex a sleeping pill, "Okay Alex, this isn't gonna hurt, just drink this and you'll go right to sleep."  
  
In a few seconds Alex was asleep. Just then someone was knocking at the door. Manny fixed her hair and happily opened the door. Almost immediately her and Jake started kissing.  
  
Manny put a her index finger on Jake's mouth, "hold on. My brothers and sisters are sleeping still."  
  
Jake picked Manny up and ran to her room. He sat Manny down on her bed and took his shirt off and started kissing Manny's neck. Manny took her dress off and pushed Jake down onto her bed. She now lay on top of him in her bra and thong. Manny started nibbling on his ear as Jake stroked her back.

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Craig woke up and had slept on the couch. He stood up and brushed his hand through his curly hair. He picked up the diary and decided to return it to Ashley in person and apologize.

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Ashley was still in her punk hello kitty boy shorts and spaghetti strap pajamas. She was sitting at the table poking the yolk from the breakfast her mom made. There then came a knocking at the door. Ashley looked behind her, "Toby answer the door!"  
  
Toby got up from watching tv and opened the door, "Craig?"  
  
"Nice to see you too Toby. So where's Ash?"  
  
"Kitchen."  
  
Craig walked into the house and looked around as if it was the first einw being in her home. Craig spotted Ashley looking cute in her tight pajamas and came walking up to her, "Ash hey."  
  
Ashley's mouth dropped, "Craig oh my god, what in the hell are you doing here?" Ashley looked at Toby, "and while I'm dressed like this."  
  
"No, you look cute..."  
  
"Yea your hormones would say that." Ashley said cutting him off.  
  
"Listen I want to talk to you... Really talk."  
  
Ashley looked at Toby, "Toby can you excuse us?"  
  
Craig sat down next to Ashley on the couch, "Jordan cheated on me. And I'm here to apologize."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Cheating on you. For having sex with Manny."  
  
Ashley smiled.

"Listen Ash, I know how you feel when I cheated on you. And i..."  
  
Ashley smile grew big.  
  
"Here." Craig handed Ashley her diary.  
  
"So you took my diary?"  
  
"Jimmy did, but I'm returning it."  
  
"Craig, you took away my deepest thoughts and memories!"  
  
Now they were both standing up and yelling at each other.  
  
"Ash, I came here to apologize!"  
  
"Well I don't want to hear it. You should just leave! Now!"  
  
"Listen Ash, before I go, I wanted to tell you something."  
  
"Fine, I'm listening."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Ashley's frown turned into a huge smile, "you aren't saying this to have sex with me are you?"  
  
"No way, I truly mean it."  
  
Ashley gave Craig a hug, "I can't say the same for you, but give it time."

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Manny was now sleeping on top of Jake when she heard her mother yelling at the top of her lungs, "Manuela! Manuela! Manuela!"  
  
Manny's head perked up and she quickly put her clothes on, "Jake stay here." Manny came running down the steps, "Mom, what is it?'  
  
"What happened while I was gone? Alex won't wake up!"  
  
Manny looked down at her watch and eight hours passed since she gave him the water with the sleeping pill dissolved in it. They both turned around and saw Jake without clothes yawning and scratching his stomach.  
  
Manny's mother put her hands on her hips and went to go call 911.  
  
Manny walked to Jake, "you better go. And Alex is not my neighbors baby, he's mine."  
  
Jake quickly got dressed and ran back to Manny, "don't expect me to call you."  
  
Manny and her mother wait in the waiting room for the results of Alex's condition. They quickly stood up as they saw the doctor coming, "He isn't doing good. Since he only is about three months old."  
  
Manny crossed her arms in discomfort, "what are you saying doctor?"  
  
"Well, Alex is only a baby, and the pill is giving him some side effects that are pretty tough for a little baby to go through. Alex is experiencing some difficulty breathing right now. And of course, Alex is a baby, and you gave him an adult drug."  
  
"Manny started crying, "But you can help him right?"  
  
"We are gonna try our best. But if your best is not enough, we're gonna have to put him to sleep so he wouldn't suffer any longer."  
  
Manny closed her eyes and went to go have a seat. _What the fuck was I thinking giving him that damn pill?_

* * *

Well i hope that you're liking my story so far, and please review and tell me what you think about my story! 


	8. The Reason

Thanks for the reviews guys! This chapter my be a little intense, but enjoy! And please review afterwards!  
  
**HAS EMMA POV**

**THE "¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?" SEPARATES POV's**

* * *

**CH8**  
  
The next day at school, Manny came walked over to Jake who was standing by his locker, "Jake, I am so sorry about yesterday."  
  
"Manny, you've had a baby. I like you, but it's weird that if we ever got together to know that my girlfriend had a baby."  
  
"I know but..."  
  
Melody swung her arm around Jake, "Well Manny, good thing that you were a slut back in your old school, because now I Jake all for me." Melody and Jake walked off to their class leaving Manny standing there stunned. 

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Craig met up with Ashley in the hall, "So Ash, tonight, band practice, want to come? I have something for you."  
  
Ashley smiled, "Sure." She grabbed Craig's jacket collar and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
Craig walked to his locker where there he saw Jimmy, "Jimmy hey."  
  
"Oh man Craig, you and Ash? Back together? Then what are you going to break up with her again? Dude you're hardcore." Jimmy said smiling and puching Craig in the shoulder lightly.

"Actually Jimmy, I'm not going to break her heart again. I'm not plotting revenge on her anymore."  
  
"Dude, you suck!"  
  
"Well she's coming over to watch us practice, just like old times. Cool huh?"  
  
"Whatever."

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

The entire day of school has been a disaster for Manny. It was just like an ordinary day at Degrassi.  
  
Before going into 3rd period, she ditched school and ran home. There she saw her mom looking for another job. Manny sat at the table across from her mom, "Mom, can we move back to Degrassi? I miss it there, I mean at least poeple talked to me."  
  
Her mom looked at her, "Manuela, make up your mind, stay here, or go back to Degrassi for good?"

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

****  
  
Ashley was holding Angie in her arms while Craig was practicing with the band, "Ok, Ash, we've been practicing a song by Hoobastank, and now, I dedicate this song to you."  
  
_I'm not a perfect person _

_There's many things I wish I didn't do _

_But I continue learning _

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_And so I have to say before I go _

_That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new _

_And the reason is you  
  
I'm sorry that I hurt you _

_It's something I must live with everyday _

_And all the pain I put you through_

_ I wish that I could take it all away_

_ And be the one who catches all your tears _

_That's why I need you to hear  
  
I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new _

_And the reason is You [x4]  
  
I'm not a perfect person _

_I never meant to do those things to you _

_And so I have to say before I go _

_That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me _

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new _

_And the reason is you  
  
I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do _

_And the reason is you_  
  
Craig blew Ashley a kiss when the song was over, "I love you Ash."  
  
Ashley stood up and gave Craig a hug. Craig picked her up and spun her around. Spinner and Marco watched laughing, but Jimmy stood there looking annoyed.  
  
Craig held Ashley in his arms, "Craig, that was sweet, thank you."  
  
"Yea, and you'll be more surprise come Christmas, which is in a few days."  
  
"So come over."  
  
Craig smiled, "Come over?"  
  
"Yea, I have a very special present to give you."  
  
Spinner stood up, "Ash, are you and Craig gonna have sex!?"  
  
Ashley looked at Craig and kissed him.

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Jt felt lonely now that he heard about Ashley and Craig back together. Jt had his hands in his pockets with his head hanging down walking down to Manny's old house. He looked up and saw a huge trucked unloading furniture. Jt ran over to the porch and saw Manny walk out crying.  
  
"Manny!" Jt gave Manny a huge hug, "Oh Manny, I thought that you'd never come back. I've missed you so much and why am I the only one who is happy?"  
  
"Hi Jt."  
  
"Manny what's wrong?"  
  
"Jt, I wish that you could have met Alex."  
  
"Me too, so lets go inside so I could."  
  
"No Jt, you can't."  
  
"Manny?"  
  
"I'll make a long story short, I killed my own baby."  
  
Jt's mouth dropped, "Oh Manny, I'm so sorry."  
  
Manny stood in Jt's arms crying.  
  
Jt led Manny inside her home and into her room that had all her stuff set out. Jt walked Manny over to her bed, "How did you kill your baby?"  
  
"I'd rather not say, it's so selfish of me."  
  
"C'mon"  
  
"Okay, well, this guy came over, and I didn't want us to be disturbed by Alex crying, so I gave him a sleeping pill. But since he was only 3 months old, he couldn't take it, so the doctors put him to sleep so he wouldn't suffer."  
  
"Manny..."  
  
"I know..." Manny stood up and started walking around her room, "I'm a complete idiot and I'm selfish, oh yea, and I'm a slut!"  
  
"Don't say that. I don't think that you're those things at all."  
  
Manny walked over to Jt, "You don't?" Her crying all of a sudden stopped.  
  
"Of course not."  
  
Manny started smiling as she started unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
"Umm... Manny what are you doing?"  
  
"Isn't this what you've been wanting?"  
  
"Manny, you're only doing this because you're sad, this isn't right."  
  
Manny took her shirt off and threw it onto the floor.  
  
As Jt saw her bra he closed his eyes and walked to the door, "I'll be leaving now."  
  
Manny ran to the door and locked it, "You won't be going anywhere."  
  
Jt looked around her room and ran into her closet, "Manny, maybe you should just leave and then I'll be going."  
  
Manny walked to the door, opened it and then shutting it so Jt thought that she left.  
  
Jt opened the closet door and Manny pushed his against a wall, "Are you scared of me?"  
  
"Yes." Jt closed his eyes so he wouldn't be in Manny's trance.  
  
Manny pressed her lips on Jt's. Jt couldn't help but kiss back.  
  
Jt opened his eyes and saw Manny smiling, "There. Was that so hard Jt?"  
  
"No nott really."  
  
Manny led Jt to her bed and locked the door.

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
**  
An hour later Emma came knocking loudly on Manny's door, "Manny! Oh my God! Are you really here? Open the door!"  
  
Manny looked at Jt who was smiling, "Jt, you better hide before Emma sees you." Jt picked up his clothes and ran into her closet. Manny opened the door and Emma quickly embraced her, "Manny, I'm so glad to see you."  
  
"Yea, likewise."  
  
"But I have some news to tell you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well, while you were gone, Craig apologized to Ashley about something and now they're together again."  
  
"What? Ashley backstabbed me? She new that I still had feelings for him!" After yelling Manny looked over at the closet.  
  
Jt slowly walked out, fully dressed, and didn't look at Manny. Jt, as fast as he could, ran down the stairs and out of the house.  
  
Emma looked at Manny, "What is Jt doing in your closet?"  
  
"Uh Em, I'll talk to you later." Manny chased Jt, "Jt!"  
  
Jt stopped and walked to Manny, "Did you use me for sex?!"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"You know what? You are everything you think you are."  
  
Manny started crying and ran back to her room.  
  
Emma looked over at Manny as she heard the door shut, "Manny, what's wrong?"

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Craig was over at Ashley's having dinner, just the two of them, "Ash, you made this yourself?"  
  
"Of course, enjoy."  
  
A loud knocking came to the door that made Craig and Ashley both jump. Ashley looked at Craig, "Who could that be?"  
  
"I don't know, what me to answer?"  
  
"Um, no I'll do it, just eat."  
  
Ashley walked over to the door and as soon as she opened it she was pushed back. Craig jumped out of his seat and helped her up.  
  
Manny came barging into the house crying, "YOU BITCH! YOU KNEW I STILL HAD FEELINGS FOR CRIAG! SO YOU GO BEHIND MY DAMN BACK AND GO BACK OUT WITH HIM!"  
  
Ashley started backing away as Manny was approaching her, "Calm down Manny, I never intended to be with him again!"  
  
Craig jumped in the middle of them, "Manny, listen, I love Ash."  
  
Manny stopped walking forward, "WHY? WHAT ABOUT EVERYTHING WE'VE DONE TOGETHER? I TOUGHT YOU CHOSE ME!"  
  
"Well, things changed."  
  
Manny reached behind her and pulled out a gun and held it to her head. Craig and Ashley's eyes widened and mouths dropped.  
  
Craig took a small step forward, "Manny what are you doing?"  
  
"I'M DONE WITH EVERYTHING! THE SEX! THE PEOPLE TALKING ABOUT ME, CALLING ME A SLUT! BE LONELY AND DEPRESSED! I'M DONE WITH ALL THIS SHIT THAT IS HAPPENING IN MY LIFE!"  
  
Ashley put her hand on Craig's back at he took another small step towards Manny, "Manny please, you don't want to do this."  
  
"OH YES I DO! I ALWAYS HAVE AND NOW YOU GET TO WITNESS IT!"  
  
"Manny."  
  
"I MEAN! I FUCKING KILLED MY OWN BABY! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL! I WANT TO DIE!" Manny gripped the gun harder about to shoot.  
  
Ashley started crying and turned away, "I can't watch."  
  
Craig looked at Manny in her eyes, "Manny give me the gun."  
  
Manny dropped the gun and fell to the floor crying even more, she looked up at Craig, her face completely wet from all her tears, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
  
Craig picked up the gun and ran to the kitchen trying to unload it.  
  
Ashley looked at Manny and sat down beside her, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Wow! Well please review and tell me what you thought about that! 


	9. Christmas party

Thanks fpr all the reveiws guys! Enjoy this chapter!

**THE "¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?" SEPARATES POVs**

* * *

**CH9**  
  
It is Christmas Eve and the whole gang was over at the Kerwins' for the tree trimming party. Ashley walked around thanking everyone for coming. Ashley came around to Manny who was sitting down not speaking, "Manny you okay?"  
  
"Yea, sure, but I'm in pain."  
  
"Maybe you should go to the docotrs, see what wrong."  
  
"Ash, can you come with me, I think it might be bad."  
  
"Sure, can Craig come?"  
  
"Sure whatever, let's just go."  
  
Manny grabbed her jacket and Ashley stood on top of a chair so everyone could hear, "Thanks for coming everyone, but Craig, Manny and I will be back in a few. Alright bye."  
  
Craig grabbed the keys to his Firebird, "So ladies, where are we going?"  
  
Manny struggled to sit down, "hospital."  
  
"All right then."  
  
The finally made it to the hospital and Craig had to carry Manny she was hurting so bad.  
  
**-Waiting Room-**  
  
Ashley took Craig's hand, "you think Manny is all right?"  
  
"Yea sure."  
  
Craig and Ashley stood up as Manny, accompanied by the doctor, came. Ashley looked down at Manny who was crying, "Doctor, what's wrong with her?"  
  
"I think I need to discuss this we her parents."  
  
Ashley looked at Craig then back to the doctor, "Alright, I'll call her mom."  
  
**-Ashley's House-  
**  
Joey looked at the time, "I wonder where those three could be, it's like 11 o'clock."  
  
Toby ran out into the kitchen where everyone was drinking some coffee, "Ash just called and they were at the hospital, they'll be home soon."  
  
Joey stood up, "thank god, I thought they got in an accident."  
  
Mrs. Kerwin looked at Joey.

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Ashley gave Manny a hug, "You don't have to tell me, just get better. Bye."  
  
Craig grabbed Ashley's hand and they walked to the car and drove home.

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Manny's mother kept glancing at Manny during the drive home, "My God Manuela, I knew this would happen!"  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry that I'm such a disgrace to the family."  
  
"What will your younger sisters and brothers think when they hear the news?"

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Craig and Ashley finally made it home. Craig opened the door and brushed the snow off his beanie. Joey stood up and walked towards Craig, "took you guys long enough. Well it's already time to go. By the way, where's Manny?"  
  
Ashley gave Joey a hug, "Thanks for coming, but about Manny, she went home with her mom."  
  
"Oh alright, well see you guys tomorrow."  
  
Ashley gave Craig a kiss; "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"You too, I can't wait to open my present." Both Ashley and Craig laughed.  
  
Mrs. Kerwin and Joey gave each other with suspicious looks at the sound of that.

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Manny ran to her room crying in pain. _Why is this happening to me?_

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
**  
When Craig and Joey left, the last guests that were there, Ashley went to her room and got out her journal.  
  
_Dear Diary, _

_Well today is Christmas Eve, and I'm getting very anxious for tomorrow to come. I mean, Craig and me are actually going to have sex. Sure he already has done it, and with Manny, but I think I can still go through with it. I mean, last Christmas, Craig was cheating on me with Manny, and now we're back together. Weird. Well Diary, Manny was in such pain today. I have no clue what is wrong with her. If she wants me to know, then she'll tell me. Bye._  
  
Ashley put her diary between her mattresses and not under her pillow. She turned the light off and fell asleep.

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Jt's mom entered his room, "Jt honey, Ashley invited you to the Christmas party she's hosting. That lovely girl Manny will be there, the one that you like so much."  
  
"I don't want to go."  
  
"James, you're going. Me and your father want some privacy..."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Okay, but you're going."  
  
Jt picked up the picture of Manny that was sitting by his bed. He took the picture out and lit it on fire. He watched solemnly as it burned away Manny's image.

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
It was now Christmas and of course there was no school due to it being the holidays. Ashley got out of bed with a smile. She walked downstairs and gave her mom a kiss, "Merry Christmas mom." She messed up Toby's hair, "Merry Christmas Toby."  
  
Ashley sat down at the table and grabbed three pancakes, "mom, this breakfast looks fantastic."  
  
Mrs. Kerwin gave Ashley 'the look'. "Ashley dear, I'm only asking you this out of concern, but are you and Craig planning on having sex tonight?"  
  
Toby's ears perked at the word 'sex'.  
  
Ashley looked at her mom laughing, "of course not. But what is we did?"  
  
"Well I won't allow it."  
  
"But mom, we're both old enough to make our own choices, besides we're in love."  
  
"Oh? So if I'm hearing you correctly, you two are planning this little get together?"  
  
Ashley hugged her mom, "thanks again for letting me have this party. So you'll be at Joey's?  
  
"Yes. Go, eat up! You have some more decorating to do!"  
  
Ashley smiled and went to finish her breakfast.

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Manny's mother came into her room and woke her up, "how you feeling?"  
  
"I'm pain."  
  
"Are you still gonna go to Ashley's party?"  
  
"Of course, Ash is my friend, I won't just miss this."  
  
"Alright, just don't forget your pills."  
  
Manny sighed and dug her face into her pillow.

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
It is now 7 o'clock and people started coming. Paige and Spinner came in. Paige ran to Ashley, "Merry Christmas my oldest friend! Guess what?"  
  
"What is it Paige?"  
  
"Well me and Spinner are kind of leaving early is that okay?." Paige and Ashley both laughed.  
  
Marco and Dylan came in holding hands and looking around, "Well Miss Kerwin, lovely decorating." Dylan said as he passed the huge Christmas tree.  
  
Finally Craig came, Ashley ran up to him and started kissing him. "I'm so glad you made it."  
  
"Yea. So tonight?"  
  
"After everyone leaves, we'll have an after party."  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
Manny slowly came walking in holding a small brown bag. Ashley walked up to Manny, "here let me take this." Ashley said reaching for the bag.  
  
Manny turned slightly, "I got it." Manny walked into the kitchen and hid the bag under the sink.

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
**  
Jt was still lying on his bed when his mom came in, "Get dressed Jt, you're going to that party." She tossed his some clothes and closed the door.  
  
Jt looked at the clothes and got dressed and set out in the snow to Ashley's.

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
From the corner of her eye, Ashley saw Manny going upstairs into the bathroom holding the small brown bag. Ashley followed close behind. She leaned her ear against the door and heard Manny starting to cry as she opened the bag. Ashley quickly swung the door open then shut it quickly, "Manny, what happened yesterday at the hospital? Was it so serious that I had to call your mom?"  
  
As Ashley came in surprising Manny, Manny dropped a bottle of pills.  
  
Ashley looked down onto the floor and started picking them up looking at them.  
  
Manny pushed Ashley away, "Ash, can you just leave me alone?"  
  
'Manny what is wrong?"  
  
"Fine! I'll tell you! Lets just say you were right."  
  
"Right about what?"  
  
"That if I continued to do what I was doing, then my health would be at risk. Well now it is."  
  
"Okay but, how at risk are you?"  
  
Manny sat down on the toilet and held the bag upside down letting bottles and bottles of pills fall.  
  
Ashley gasped as they all hit the floor.  
  
Manny put her head in her hands, "The doctors said that I have herpes and now I have to take a million pills a day."  
  
Ashley's knees went weak, "you have an STD?"  
  
"Yea.'  
  
Ashley picked up the bottles of pills and put them into the sink, "Okay, well then I guess I'll leave you to take them. I'm so sorry." Ashley quickly left the bathroom taking a deep breath as she looking over at Craig. _Should I have sex with Craig? I don't want to get and STD_.  
  
Ashley slowly walked downstairs and to Craig, "would you still love me even if we didn't have sex?'  
  
"Of course, but why the sudden change?"  
  
"I'm just afraid, that all."  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
Ashley looked at Craig.  
  
"You're of afraid of me?" Craig asked bringing his hands to his chest.  
  
Ashley stepped closer to Craig, we need to talk about something."

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Jt was slowly walking through the snow to Ashley's house, when he passed Rosetta's. _Maybe I should just move on and forget about Manny. I mean, Rosetta likes me._

** ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Craig sat down at the news that Manny had herpes, "Ash, do you think that I have it?"  
  
"Well was Manny your first?"  
  
"Yea, and I was hers."  
  
"Ok, whom else did you have sex with?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"What about Jordan?"  
  
"No."  
  
Ashley had a half smile, "So we're still on for tonight?"  
  
"If you want."

Ashley sat on Craig's lap and gave him a hug, "I feel so bad for Manny."

* * *

Alright, now it's time to review and tell me what you think about it. And tell me if i made any mistakes, thanks! 


	10. Helpless

Thanks for all the reveiew!! Okay well, enjoy the chapter and please review! Sorry that it took forever, it's just now that school started, i've been busy.

**"THE ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?" SEPARATES POV's**

* * *

**CH10**  
  
Jt finally arrived at the party. He looked around and saw Manny sitting alone on the couch. He walked up to her and sat down beside her, "hey."  
  
"I'm sorry." Manny said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Uhhh Manny, what number was I?"  
  
"Number for what?"  
  
"Like, out of the people you had sex with."  
  
"Jt how can you ash me that?!" 

"Manny,... what number am I?"

"Three."

Jt started to get worried, "I was three? So Manny when was the last time you went to the doctors?"  
  
"Jt, what are you really trying to ask?"  
  
"Well, this morning when I went to the bathroom, I saw something on me that wasn't pleasant."  
  
Manny sat up and grabbed Jt's hand about to cry, "I'm sorry about yesterday, I wish we never had sex."  
  
"You didn't like it?"  
  
"No, you're a really nice, amazing, funny, great guy, but not for me. I wish that you gave yourself to someone who shared the same feelings for you. And now I ruined your life."  
  
"Manny?"  
  
Manny scooted closer to Jt so everyone wouldn't hear, "Okay, how do I say this... I have an STD, and that something that you saw this morning, was probably the same thing. I'm sorry."  
  
Jt sat shocked and almost forgot how to breathe.  
  
Manny put her hand on his shoulder, "Jt, please forgive me, and I suggest you go to the hospital."  
  
Jt stood up, "what will my parents say? Oh man."  
  
Manny gave Jt a hug; "we're in this together."

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Christmas music played loudly through the speakers as everyone danced.  
  
_Last night I took a walk in the snow.  
  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
  
Seems like everyone but me is in love.  
  
Santa can you hear me  
  
I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
  
I sent it off  
  
It just said this_  
  
_I know exactly what I want this year.  
  
Santa can you hear me.  
  
I want my baby (baby, yeah)  
  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me.  
  
Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe.) he'll be all my own in a big red bow  
  
Santa can you hear me?  
  
I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing_  
  
_Tell me my true love is near  
  
He's all I want, just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
  
I'll be waiting here.  
  
Santa that's my only wish this year.  
  
oohhh ohh yeah_  
  
_Christmas Eve I just can't sleep  
  
Would I be wrong for taking a peek?  
  
Cause I heard that you're coming to town_  
  
_Santa can you hear me? (yea yeah)  
  
Really hope that your on your way  
  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
  
Ohh please make my wish come true  
  
Santa can you hear me  
  
I want my baby (baby)  
  
I want someone to love me someone to hold me_  
  
_Maybe (maybe maybe) they'll be all the love under the mistletoe  
  
Santa can you hear me  
  
I have been so good this year  
  
And all I want is one thing  
  
Tell me my true love is near  
  
He's all I want just for me  
  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
  
I'll be waiting here Santa that's my only wish this year_  
  
_I hope my letter reaches you in time_  
  
_Bring me love can call all mine  
  
(yeah yeah) cause I have been so good this year.  
  
Can't be alone under the mistletoe  
  
He's all want and a big red bow  
  
Santa can you hear me (hear me?)  
  
I have been so good this year  
  
And all I want is one thing  
  
Tell me my true love is near_  
  
_He's all I want. just for me  
  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
  
I'll be waiting here (ohh yeah) _

_Santa that's my only wish this year  
  
Oh Santa can u hear me? oh Santa  
  
Well he's all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree  
  
Oh I'll be waiting here  
  
Santa that's my only wish this year._

Craig gave Ashley a hug and handed her a present, "Merry Christmas."  
  
Ashley smiled as she took the present from his hands.  
  
"I know that we only just got back together a few weeks ago, but I hope you like it."  
  
Ashley opened it and was amazed by 14 karat gold ring, "what's this?"  
  
"It's a promise ring, for you to promise me that we'll always be together."  
  
Ashley gave Craig a small kiss, "that's funny, because here."  
  
Craig opened the gift he got from Ashley and it was the same thing.  
  
Craig gave Ashley a hug and started to cry, "I love you Ash, I'm sorry that I ever let you go."  
  
"Well Craig, if you're happy with a small ring, you better be happy for the second present."  
  
"Oh trust me, I will be."  
  
Paige walked up to them after hearing that, "so you two lovebirds planning a little alone time? I understand, but Craig, if you hurt Ashley one more time, you're so gonna have to deal with me, and trust me, I'm not very nice."  
  
Craig laughed and gave Paige a hug, "Merry Christmas Paige."

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?  
**  
A knock came to the door, and Ashley went to answer it, "Hi Rosetta, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I'm here to see Jt."  
  
"Sure come in."  
  
Rosetta walked over to Jt who was still hugging Manny. Rosetta tapped Jt on his shoulder, "Hello Jt."  
  
Jt turned around, "Hey."

Manny pushed Jt aside, "and you are?"  
  
Jt put an arm around Rosetta's waist, "her name is Rosetta."  
  
Manny looked at Jt, "So you chose this?"  
  
"Yes I did, but sadly, my life is ruined thanks to you. I'm sorry ladies but I have to be leaving now."  
  
Jt gave Ashley a hug; "Thanks for inviting me but I never intended to come."  
  
Ashley looked at Jt, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Well, don't tell anyone, but Manny has an STD. And the worst part of it is that she gave it to me."  
  
Ashley gave Jt a hug, "oh my god, Jt, I'm so sorry. Are you..."  
  
"Yea, I'm gonna tell my parents then get help, and then never talk to Manny again."  
  
Ashley sighed, "So I guess you didn't have a Merry Christmas."  
  
"No, but I hope you do, and whatever you do, when having sex, be careful."  
  
Ashley put on a half smile, "thanks for coming."

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Manny slightly pushed Rosetta, "So you and Jt?"  
  
"Yea, he's mine so you can just keep your whore paws off of him."  
  
Manny pushed Rosetta to the ground, "You can't tell me what to do!"  
  
Rosetta jumped back to her feet and punched Manny. Manny put her hands to her nose then looked at her hands, which had blood on it, "that's it."  
  
Manny and Rosetta both jumped at each other pushing, kicking, and punching.  
  
Spinner grabbed hold on Rosetta while Craig grabbed Manny, "Manny, stop!"  
  
Manny and Rosetta both stopped as Ashley came running up to them, "You guys better stop it, or leave!"  
  
Manny pushed Craig away and ran out. Rosetta fixed her shirt and also ran out.  
  
Ashley looked away, "Alright, show's over!"

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
Rosetta ran after Manny, "Manny, wait!"  
  
Manny turned around, "So this thing with you and Jt, is it for real?"  
  
"Yea. Before he came to Ashley's party, he stopped by my house and told me about you him and how he doesn't want you anymore and wants to give me a chance."  
  
Manny wiped her nose that still had blood coming out, "You know, before you came to the party, I was telling Jt that I didn't like him and that he's not for me, next thing I know I'm fighting for him."  
  
Rosetta gave Manny a hug; "sooner or later you'll find the guy that's right for you."

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**  
  
By 11 o'clock, everyone was gone. Ashley looked around the place, "this is gonna take forever to clean."  
  
Craig put his arms around Ashley's waist, "I'll stay and help, no problem."  
  
Ashley turned around and kissed him, "So how bout that present?"  
  
Craig smiled and grabbed Ashley's hand, "so let's go." Ashley and Craig walked hand in hand to her room where candles were dimly lit.  
  
Ashley lied down on her bed and Craig lied beside her, "I love you Ash."  
  
"I love you too Craig."  
  
"Okay, you may think that I'm insane for mentioning this but, how about we get married?"  
  
"Married?" Ashley sat up, "yea, you are insane, we're only 16."  
  
"So? We love each other right? We can just have a long engagement. I don't want anyone but me to have you."  
  
"And I don't want anyone but me to have you." Ashley kissed Craig.  
  
"So? What do you say?"  
  
"My mom will be shocked."  
  
"So will Joey."  
  
Craig pulled Ashley back down and started kissing.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

Manny got to her home and ran to her room. On the way she got out a bottle of advil from the kitchen cabinet and a cup of water. She closed the door of her room and locked the door. She poured out and a 100 pills was spread out in front of her. She crided as she picked up one pill and the glass of water. _I can't live like this. I don't want to suffer and hurt anymore._

* * *

Hope you liked! I know it's kinda short, sorry! But please review! Kthankx 

And the christmas song was by Britney Spears and is called "My Only Wish"!


	11. Only One

Ashley was topless, but had her black bra still on, as Craig was kissing Ashley's neck. They heard Yellowcard, My Only play in the background –

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason  
  
I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know  
  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one  
  
Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone  
  
And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know  
  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one  
  
Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone  
  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one_

By the end of the song, they were both undressed and sleeping peacefully in Ashley's room undisturbed.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

**-The Next Day-**

Manny's mother opened the door; "Manuela, I got your pil- " She looked down at Manny who was lying on the floor with about 20 pills beside her face. Mrs. Santos dropped the bag of Manny's STD pills and picked up the empty bottle of Advil in horror, _this was a new bottle._ She threw the bottle aside and picked up her daughters head and started crying as she tried to wake her up, "Manuela... Manuela... **Manuela wake up!**" She softly put her head back onto the floor, wiped her eyes and ran downstairs to the phone to call 911.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

A loud banging at the front door abruptly awaked Ashley and Craig. Ashley quickly got dressed and ran downstairs and opened the door, "Mrs. Santos, what's go- "

"Manuela, s- she is in the hospital!"

Ashley's mouth dropped.

Craig drove Ashley and Mrs. Santos to the hospital as fast as he speed limit would let him. After thirty minutes of silence, they reached their destination and jumped out of the car and ran inside.

A doctor was waiting by the front door awaiting Mrs. Santos, "It seems that your daughter experienced a seizer from OD'ing. This may be hard to hear, but she tried to commit suicide. "

Mrs. Santos took a seat and started crying. Ashley sat down beside her and was crying also as she rubbed Mrs. Santos's back. Craig walked closed up to the doctor with a puddle of tears held within his eyes, "Will she be okay?"

"I do not know, she is currently in a coma and we do not know when she will, or if she will be waking up. We will try our best."

Mrs. Santos took a deep breath, "It seems as doctors just love telling me the worst about my baby girl."

Ashley stood up and crying on Craig's shoulder. Craig kissed her cheek and let the puddle of tears fall.

* * *

A/N: Please review, i made this chapter short, so you guys will just hafta find out what's going to happen to her. Will she wake up? or will she die in her sleep? =/

And thank you guys sooooooooooooooooo much, i really do appreciate the reviews, i really do. When i get the email 'Review Alert' it makes my day to know SOMEONE is enjoying my reading. =) it gives me in insiration to keep on writing, so i'll try to keep on writing and not have a long period of time before i write the next chapter. Alright, thanks, and review! WOOO!


	12. New Begining

Many woke up feeling dizzy and the world a blur and unfocused. Through the spinning of the world she saw a little boy with black curly hair smiling at her, "Your awake!"

Manny smiled and sat up and gave this curly head boy a hug, "I thought I lost you Alex."

The little boy slightly pulled away, "I'm not Alex, my mommy named me Adam. Your close though." Adam started laughing.

Manny was smiling and crying at the same time. She touched her hair and noticed that it was long and was almost to her knees. "Who is your mommy Adam?"

"She's in the room out there waiting for you to wake up. My daddy is there also." Adam said pointing out the door.

Manny pulled off the strings connected to her arm and slowly got off the bed. She noticed it was hard to walk. Manny walked out the door and started crying as she watched Adam jumped into his moms lap and yell, "She's awake! She's awake!"

Manny ran over to Adam's mommy, "Ashley!"

Ashley pulled away and looked at Manny who was crying, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I came to see you. Is Adam your baby?"

Ashley laughed, "Yea, he's four years old."

Manny gasped, "Four?"

Ashley looked down at her shoes, "Yea, you've been in a coma for four years. You did some serious damage to yourself on Christmas day four years ago. Do you remember that?"

Manny sat down crying, "I don't know what I was thinking. Wait, why are you here and not my mom? Is she at home? I can't wait to see her, I love her so much."

"Manny... Your mom died in a car crash. Your Aunt Maria and Uncle Palo Gonzalez are your guardians now."

Manny closed her eyes, "Wonderful. As if my life can't get any worse. First my Alex, then my mom?"

Ashley put an arm around Manny, "Well for good news, Craig and I got married after we found out that I was pregnant."

Manny laughed and smiled with tears still in her eyes, "I'm so happy for you. I wish I could have been there to see you get married."

"Well the bad part about it was I had to wear a maternity wedding dress because I had this little guy in my belly." Ashley said running her left hand through Adam's hair.

"Where is Craig by the way?"

Arms suddenly wrapped around Manny's waist, picked her up, and swung her around, "Manny!"

Manny started laughing, "Craig." She turned around and gave Craig a hug.

Craig hugged Manny tightly and kissed her cheek and started crying profusely, "Manny, I've missed you so much."

Manny's doctor came running up to her, "You're awake!"

"Yea."

"Well we need you to take a check up and make sure that you're alright."

Manny smiled at Craig and followed the doctor into a room.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

Ashley picked up Adam who was sitting on one of the chairs, "See, didn't I tell you she was nice?"

"Yea you did mommy. You are smart."

Ashley laughed, "No you are."

Craig put a hand on Adams back and started kissing Ashley.

"Mommy... Daddy." Adam said with his hands over his eyes.

Craig and Ashley both looked at Adam and started laughing.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

Manny sat down on one of those cold, hard, paper-covered beds. She looked at the doctor, "So do you got any bad news?"

The doctor started flipping through papers, "Well let's see here, you're awake so that's good, but your herpes has worsened over the past four years so you will need surgery so we can reduce it some, you did damaged to your brain some, there is one good thing that your mother wanted to tell you, but since she is no longer here Mrs. Manning decided to give you the news.

Manny nodded and slowly walked to Ashley, "So Mrs. Manning, you have some good news for me?"

Ashley smiled and looked at Craig, "Well, you mom told me, while you were in the coma, that she only told you that Alex died, because she thought that he needed a real family..."

Manny's sad face was becoming a big smile, "What does that mean Ash?"

"You mom gave Alex to a family, and they were willing to take care of Alex until you were old enough to take care of him, he's ok! He's fine! He's still alive!"

Manny gave Ashley a hug and they were jumping up and down like little kids.

Manny ran to Craig, "Alex, my baby, is still alive! The docotrs saved my baby! He didn't die!"

Craig smiled, "Yea, here's the address. You can be a real mom now!"

Manny snatched the small piece of paper from Craig's hand and held it to her heart; _I'm got a second chance. Thank you God._

Manny looked down at the address and then at Ashley and Craig who were smiling, "This address looks very familiar."

**One Month Later**

It has been a month and Manny already had her surgery and is now on her way to go pick up Alex.

Manny was driving with Ashley in the passengers seat holding Adam in her lap, "So Manny, are you getting excited?"

"Ash you have no idea."

Manny stopped the car in front of a small red brick home with a clean green front yard that had toys scattered everywhere. _I've been here before_. Manny took in a deep breath as she tied her long hair into a bun. She got out of the car and walked to the front door and rang the doorbell.

A lady with long straight brown hair answered the door, "Well hello there, May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Manuela Santos, and I'm here to pick up my little boy Alex."

The lady gave her a hug; "We've been expecting you for the longest time. I'm so glad to see you awake."

"We? Who are we? And do I know you?"

"My husband and I, yea I know, I'm too young to have gotten married, but we really loved each other. And you know what, you're right, we are right for each other."

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Manny, it's me, Rosetta."

"Rosetta?" Manny's mouth dropped.

"Please come inside."

Ashley and Adam decided to wait in the car.

Rosetta led Manny into the kitchen where a little boy was eating some cereal. He was wearing a baseball uniform and also had black curly hair. The little boy looked up. "Who is that?"

Manny just stared down at the little boy and sat down beside him, "So you must be Alex."

The little boy nodded.

"So do you like your house and your mommy Alex?"

"Yes. She's not my real mommy though. She said my real mommy fell asleep and couldn't take care of me."

Manny took his hand, "So do you like baseball?"

The little boy rubbed his nose, "Yea."

Manny laughed, "If you could, would you want to see your real mom?"

The little boy looked up at his Rosetta and Rosetta looked at Alex. Alex took another bite of his Fruit Loops, "Yea."

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

Ashley and Adam were sitting in the car listening to some music, "So Adam, do you think Manny will be surprised to see Alex?"

"Yea!"

Ashley laughed and looked over at the house. She saw the door open and saw Manny holding Alex's hand and talking to Rosetta.

Ashley got out of the car just as another car pulled up behind Manny's.

Manny looked at saw a tall, shaggy hair, 17 year old run up to front porch, "Manny?"

Manny smiled and looked down, "Jt, surprise surprise. How have you been?"

"Well let's see, the first time I had sex was gonna be the last time. So now I have to suffer everyday of my life..."

"Jt I'm sorry."

"Why did you do that to yourself? Why did you take those pills, you don't know how much you hurt me."

**Flashback**

Craig dropped Ashley at her house, "So do you want me to stay over with you or will you be ok?"

Ashley sniffled and nodded her head, "I'll be okay, I just wonder how Jt will take this news."

Ashley stuck her head through the window of the car and kissed Craig, "I love you."

"I love you too Ash, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Ashley watched as Craig's black corvette zoomed off. She buttoned up her jacket and started down the road to Jt's. Before Ashley rang the doorbell she looked at her watch with said 8:35 am. Ashley rang the doorbell and nervously waited for someone to answer.

Jt answered the door rubbing the morning glory out of his eyes, "Hey Ashley, wild party last night huh?"

"Yea, very wild. So... Can I come in?"

Jt step aside, "Oh sorry, sure, it must be freezing out there. Wait, what are you doing her anyways? I thought this weekend was a you and Craig weekend."

"Stuff came up."

"What kind of stuff?"

Ashley put a hand over her stomach, "I think I'm about to throw up."

"Ash you pregnant?"

"Well last night Craig and I... Jt, I'm not here to talk about me and Craig. It's hard to say, but it's about Manny."

Jt froze so he couldn't let anything, not even his breathing, disrupt what he about to hear.

Ashley started forming tears in her eyes and looking up at the ceiling. Just seeing Ashley was tear jerking for Jt.

Ashley took a deep breath, "Last night, Manny had a seizer and she is now in a coma."

Jt closed his eyes, "Ash, I think you should go."

Ashley looked at Jt, "umm ok."

**2 Days Later**

Jt's mom dropped him off at the hospital. A doctor led him to where Manny was lying down asleep.

Jt stood beside her bed holding Alex in his arms and started stroking her face and crying. He laid Alex beside Manny, "That's your mommy Alex, and until she waked up my mom and I will be taking take of you." Jt picked up Alex and put him on the other side of Manny. Jt got onto the bed and lied down beside her and was stroking her face. "Why did you do this?" He started crying, "I need you, Manny I love you and always will. Stop being an idiot and think about what you're doing to other people. Manny, inside you're killing me."

Jt reached for a napkin, which was covered by, get well flowers and balloons.

He wiped his eyes, "I love you." Jt fell asleep beside the unconscious Manny crying himself to sleep.

**End of Flashback**

By then they were all sitting in the living room. Manny was crying and holding Alex's hand.

Manny stood up and gave Jt a hug.

Ashley smiled when she saw Alex hug their legs, "The perfect family." Ashley said to herself.

Jt pulled away, "I'm with Rosetta now, it's over for you and me.

Manny started crying a nodded, "I guess I'll be going now. And I know, Alex is on the city baseball team, I'll see you guys later."

Jt grabbed Manny's arm, "I may not want you to be with me, but I still love you and am glad to see you again."

Manny turned the other direction and Alex, Ashley, and Adam followed closely behind.

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

Manny has been bumming over at Ashley and Craig's home that they had bought, and so she decided to go see her Aunt and Uncle who are now living in her home where she lived while growing up. She opened the door and saw her Aunt dusting, "Oh Manuela, nice to see you finally have time to see your family."

"Not seeing me for my entire life and then becoming my guardians when my parents are gone does not make you family." Manny said as she slammed her keys on a nearby table.

"Hey! You're gonna scratch that. You better watch your attitude."

Manny rolled her eyes, "I'll be upstairs gathering my things." Instead she went into her mom's bedroom and saw her uncle resting. "I can't believe this."

She walked up to the bed, and shook him, "wake up!"

Her uncle started groaning by the shaking.

"What happened to all of my parents things?" Manny said with a growing yell.

"We sold it."

"And what did you do with the money?"

"We bought a new car."

Manny felt anger boil within her, "I can't believe this! You sold your sisters stuff, her treasures for a car! You selfish pig!" Manny slapped her uncle and slammed the door behind her.

Her uncle was not pleased with that. _How dare she call him a pig?_ He opened the door and grabbed Manny's arm and pushed her against the wall, "I am in charge of you! You do not call me a pig!"

Manny stood up rubbing her arm because it hurt as soon as it made contact with the wall, "I can't believe I decided to come here. I knew that this was how it was going to be like! You can't take control of stuff that's not for you! My parents worked their asses off for the jewelry, the furniture, and for me, and all you can do with it is sell it! And without my consent!"

Her uncle punched the wall and made a huge hole, "Your parents were rats! Idiots! And you're just like them! And one more smart remark I'll kick you out!"

Aunt Maria came running up the steps, "What in God's name is all this commotion?"

Manny shook her head and spit on her uncle, "I'm out of here." She grabbed some of her belongings and threw them into the car where Alex was patiently waiting.

Manny stuck the key into her Mercury and grabbed Alex's hand, "It's going to be okay. I'll buy us a small, nice apartment. It is going to be great."

"Why can't I just go back to my mom and dad?"

"Because they aren't your parents, I'm you're mom and your dad is... Is Craig."

"Who is Craig?"

"He gave you to me. Say, how about we go see him before your baseball game?"

Alex smiled, "Ok."

* * *

Okay, sorry if that chapter was kind of boring, it took me a while to write it! =/ well tell me what you think so plz review!


	13. The End

Manny and Alex sat down in the living room and saw Craig carrying a box of cookies, "dig in guys."

Manny smiled at Craig, "You haven't changed a bit Craig."

Craig sat closer to Manny, "I know you have. You've gone through life changing events. Some of the things that you've done I would have never guess that you'd ever to it."

"Well Craig, you can't always judge a book by its cover."

Alex started eating the cookies and was watching Manny and Craig talk away.

Craig put his arms around Manny and pulled her into a hug, "I am so glad that you're okay."

"Me too. And I'm also glad that you chose Ashley over me." Manny had her arms still around him, "She deserves you."

Manny looked at his lips and her face was getting closer to his. As their lips slightly touched they both pulled away knowing it was wrong. Manny stood up smiling "Well Alex here wanted to meet his dad, so now that he as, we shall be going and getting on with our lives. Craig nice to see you again, I hope you and Ashley have a wonderful life together."

**¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?**

Ashley was looking through her clothes for something else to wear because earlier Adam accidentally spilled his milk all over her. She came across her diary. She pulled it out from under her clothes and jumped onto her bed. She flipped through the pages and noticed that the last time she wrote in it was Christmas Eve.

Ashley grabbed a pen and opened to the next clean page.

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been so long since I wrote anything. I have to say, my life is going good. I'm married, have one beautiful baby boy, and Craig and I are currently trying for a girl, but that's not going so well. Manny was in a coma for about four years but is now awake and has been given a second chance to live and live good. She has Alex but no companion. She and I are both pretty similar, we have gone through serious shit, but everything is now settling down. So diary, this will be the last I write in you, I'm getting older and have my priorities to think of. But I'll always look back at this to remember the good and bad times. The End._

* * *

Okay guys that's it, the end! NO! 

Well just in case you have some unanswered questions or is confused about something, here are some stuff that might answer them.

1.Jt and Manny DO NOT like each other anymore, just a friend kind of love.

2.Manny still loves Craig.

3.Craig does not love Manny, he was just in the moment of her being 'awake'

4.Ashley does not get pregnant again.

5.Manny and Alex DO live in a small apartment.

6.If you're wondering about the other characters like Ellie, Paige, Spinner, Sean, Emma, ECT. Don't wonder about them.

7.Manny doesn't go through anymore bad stuff, she tries to go on as safe as possible.

8. There will be no sequel, sorry.

That's about it, i hoped that you liked it, so plz review and tell me if it was finshed off good, and/or if the stuff above did or didn't answer some stuff. Tell me what you think so the next story i write will be better and more understandable! Kthankx for reading and i hope you keep a look out for some new stories i'll be writing. I'm thinking about a new degrassi story, i just don't know which characters should be the main ones. Well talk to you guys later, and plz review! can't say that enough, lol.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF THE DEGRASSI CHARACTERS YOU SEE ON THE SHOW.

I OWN ROSETTA, DOCTOR, AUNT AND UNCLE, ADAM, & ALEX. I MADE THE PLOT.


End file.
